Retorcido
by EliAgronsky
Summary: Él tomo su decisión al final, él tubo la última palabra, él les brindo la idea y ellas la tomaron. El plan era sencillo, deshacerse de él, el problema, ¿Cómo?


Ni los personajes de glee, ni la imagen usada son de mi propiedad todo es de sus respectivos autores

**.**

**Retorcido**

**.**

**RESUMEN. **Él tomo su decisión al final, él tubo la última palabra, él les brindo la idea y ellas la tomaron. El plan era sencillo, deshacerse de él, el problema, ¿Cómo?

**.**

**CAPITULO UNICO**

**.**

**Faberry**

El tomo su decisión al final, el tubo la última palabra, el les brindo la idea y ellas la tomaron. ¿Qué querían que hicieran? él no les dejo otra opción, esa era la única salida a la felicidad.

Solo abrieron su única puerta, esta no era la mejor opción! y lo sabían!, pero ¿quién las culparía?, ¿quién dudaría de ellas?, nunca tuvieron problemas con él, los problemas solían ser entre ellas dos así que ¿Quién pensaría que ellas se unieron contra él?

El plan era sencillo, deshacerse de él, el problema, ¿Cómo? Ese era el verdadero problema, pues el no les dejaba muchas opciones, así que tomaron el camino "fácil", por así decirlo.

Intentaron ignorarlo, deberás que lo intentaron, trataron de mantenerse alejadas pero él no se prestaba a eso, siempre detrás de ellas, siguiéndolas por todos lados, con decir que solo faltaba que entrara al baño con ellas y por no decir que casi lo hace un día, si el conserje no lo detiene lo hubiera logrado.

Ya estaban hartas no llevaban ni un mes con esto y ya no lo soportaban, pero ¡no le dejarían el camino libre!, pues era eso o su felicidad y obviamente la segunda opción fue la elegida.

-¡Dios Finn!, puedes dejarnos en paz- dijo la pelirrosa exasperada

-te dejare en paz cuando dejes a mi novia o cuando muera- contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa cínica en los labios

-¡No! Finn, ¡alto!, ya te he dicho miles de veces que tú y yo ya no somos nada-le grito la morena notablemente enfadada.

-¡vamos Rach!, tú sabes que al que en realidad quieres es a mí, dime ¿con que te amenazo esta vez?, ¿cómo te ha lavado el cerebro?, ¡no ves que solo quiere separarnos y tu le estas permitiendo que lo haga!- ellas simplemente lo ignoraron y se fueron de ahí, pues cuando el muchacho empezaba, nadie lo paraba.

Y se calmo, una semana a lo mucho, esto ya no era vida, ni para él, ni para ellas. Siempre lo tenían allí, observando todo lo que hacían, siempre interrumpiendo su sesión de besos.

El colmo fue cuando se metió al cuarto de la morocha una de las tantas noche en que las dos compartían cama y no necesariamente para dormir, el estaba allí, parado, observándolas, con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión de dolor.

Fue tal el susto, que tuvieron que llamar a la policía, paso la noche en prisión, pero ¿eso lo detuvo? ¡No!, al contrario, ahora era peor que antes.

Los padres de ambas pusieron órdenes de restricción, no podía acercarse a ellas en un radio de diez metros a la redonda, y aun así, ahí seguía, observando, acosando.

-¡esto tiene que acabar!- dijo notablemente molesta la ex rubia.

-pero ¿qué podemos hacer?- pregunto la morena.

-la única alternativa que él nos deja- contesto con una expresión seria.

-¡No Quinn!, no nos mancharemos las manos por él- dijo con temor en la voz la de ojos chocolate.

-tú no tienes que hacer nada- termino la más alta antes de salir de la casa.

-no te dejare sola- dijo la morena entrando en el asiento de copiloto.

Tal vez el se los puso más fácil al seguirlas al lugar que sería su tumba, pero vamos ¿quién desconfiaría de ellas?, ni el imagino que sería allí el último lugar donde lo verían con vida, ni que ellas serian quienes se la arrebataran.

Y en esos momentos, mientras la sangre se esparcía por el suelo de tierra, él posicionaba su mano sobre la herida asiendo un poco de presión para intentar detener la hemorragia en vano. Ahí, estaban ellas, viendo como agonizaba, como perdía fuerzas en cada respiro, como, de cierto modo, recuperaban de a poco su felicidad, sin nadie que interfiriera entre ellas.

Con fuerza que no saben ni de dónde sacaron movieron el pesado e inmóvil cuerpo de aquel chico, que en el pasado fue novio de ambas y a partir de ese momento quedaría en el olvido, hasta dejarlo caer dentro de aquel agujero que sería el ultimo hogar para él.

Y así con un último vistazo al cuerpo sin vida del muchacho, la ex rubia procedió a empezar a dejar caer tierra sobre él, procurando no dejar ninguna parte del cuerpo expuesta.

Quedando paradas a un lado de la que ahora es la tumba de Finn Hudson. Girando completamente y viéndose de frente con las manos y ropa llenas de sangre, la morena se acerca a la otra, con lágrimas en los ojos y ¡No!, no era porque se arrepienta, sino de felicidad, porque ahora estarían juntas. La de ojos avellanos poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de la más chica, pasando a manchar el rostro de sangre, y con una sonrisa en los labios mira a la chica frente a ella y dice

-ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos ahora podemos ser felices Finn ya no es un problema- termino hablar seguido de un beso apasionado de ambas el cual era un beso en el que se demostraban que siempre estarían juntas pase lo que pase nadie las iba a separar.

Recogieron las pruebas de su delito tomando dirección al auto mientras pensaban que nadie las podía culpar, tenían la cuartada perfecta, un fin de semana en la casa de playa de Britt, ¿quién podría contradecir eso?, la latina y la rubia las iban a encubrir, de todas maneras se lo debían pues para deshacerse de Artie fue más difícil, el chico era muy inteligente, fue muy difícil lograr que el chico las acompañara a ese lugar sin sospechar de nada.

Y si de algo estaban seguras es de Finn Hudson no se fue llevándose consigo su primera vez como ASESINAS.

**FIN**

**N/A: Hola a todos soy Iza, la beta de Eli, espero que le haya gustado este fic un poco retorcido, no sé, creo que es lo mejor que hemos hecho hasta ahora, simplemente tiene un toque realmente bueno que me encanto en lo personal. Inicialmente iría en el fic imagine, pero salió tan bien que merece su propio espacio.**

**N/A: Eli aquí, si bien como ha dicho Iza esta oneshot iba originalmente dirigido al fic imagine, pero se nos fue de las manos y salió esta idea algo retorcida he ahí su nombre, y espero que les guste, nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **

**Esperamos y dejen muchos review a estas chicas que dedican su tiempo a esta hermosa comunidad fanfiction.**


End file.
